Mercy
by Vulaan Kulaas
Summary: Is the act of kindness, of forgiveness towards someone that should be punished for what they have done. Kirby should have finished him off, for he had invaded the kingdom and caused all kinds of mayhem. But how could he bring himself to do such a thing once he realized how lonely he was, even if it could mean heavy consequences for Dream Land and Popstar?


A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! This one shot takes place right after the battle in Kirby's Dream Land 2 so I hope ya'll enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kirby...don't own it, sadly enough.

* * *

The swirling clouds above Dark Castle rumbled with thunder, Kirby landing on his feet as the wind howled and the rain threatened to drench him. The boy's blue eyes looked upon the beaten and battered creature that struggled to stay conscious where he floated, giving him a tired look so full of anger and hatred it sent a chill running down the young child's back. The Rainbow Sword gleamed ominously, like it was anxious to sink itself into the one before it. He could hear the ragged breaths, see how badly Dark Matter was injured, smell the blood that made up the creature, he was so close that he could almost touch the bloodied tan robe of the monster.

The vile being was completely spent on magic and energy, for he was so drained of it that he reverted back to his swordsman form. Now he was at the mercy of his enemy. Mercy, that was something he had shown King Dedede, shown Meta Knight because he could see the good within them, no matter how hard they tried to act otherwise. Goodness within someone, that was something he could've shown Dark Matter, that was something he could've done but he will have no choice but to slay him.

Right?

He was the enemy for Nova's sake! He possessed the king, shrouded Dream Land in darkness, broke the rainbow bridge, caused all kinds of mayhem, and just a few minutes ago nearly killed him! He didn't deserve to live for what he has done, he was nothing but a monster! With that thought, he raised the sword over himself, ready to end the enemy's life. He tried to plunge the sword down, but as he looked into the eye he remembered a flash of something in it that made him remember many months ago, before he or Dark Matter stumbled his way into Dream Land.

It was loneliness, something that no one should ever feel. It didn't matter if the creature was good or evil, no one should ever have to be alone and without friends. Kirby swallowed the lump in his throat, now torn on what to do. He could go ahead and put him out of his misery, out of sight and out of mind.  
But his conscious was screaming at him not to do so, for it wasn't right to kill something that is now helpless.

The young hero nearly jumped out of his skin as Dark Matter suddenly spoke to him, the weakened but dark voice sent a chill tearing through him. "You...foolish..child...after all...I've done...to this kingdom...you refuse...to kill me..." He floated towards Kirby, and it took every ounce of willpower for the child to not run him through with the Rainbow Sword. There was no need, for the monster stopped until he was face to face with his enemy.

Dark Matter then continued seeing that the boy had nothing to say. "You...wouldn't...have been...the first child I've...killed in cold...blood. You would've...been...just another...victim...so why? Why...are you letting me live?" His eye burned with anger, but he felt another emotion...what was it?

Was it...confusion? He didn't know it, but that was exactly what he was feeling. Kirby swallowed his fear, his stomach curling in on itself. Steadying his nerves to the best of his ability, he then spoke back to him.

"The reason I'm sparing you is because...you remind me of myself from a long time ago. You attacked this kingdom because you're lonely. You wanted friendship...and no one would offer it to you. Because of that, you figured that if you couldn't find happiness or a friend...then everyone would suffer like you. I may not have gone bad, but I knew what it's like to not have anyone be my friend. It hurts, and you'll do anything to get rid of the pain...no matter what happens." The child took a breath, and he squeaked as the monster started to laugh.

"You...naive..innocent...child...you think...that you can...become...my..friend...just because you poured out...your heart and soul...to someone..? Hah...aha...aha!" After he had caught his breath, he then whispered to him "You...spared..me...but it will be...the downfall..of this kingdom. I...will..return..and you will regret it."

Summoning the last of his energy, he then teleported to Nova-knows-where.

* * *

Some time later Kirby released his breath, shivering at the final words he had whispered to him. Did he just condemn everyone, including himself to a fate worse than death? All because his good nature wouldn't allow him to kill him? He nearly fell over at an unexpected yell behind him, and when he whipped around he was looking upwards at a very livid penguin king. "Duh...Duh...Dedede! How long have you been awake?" Kirby stammered, lowering the Rainbow Sword and taking a few steps backwards.

"Long enough to see what you did, you nincompoop! What the heck were you thinking?! Letting that monster go! You should've did him in, but noo...you had to be a little goody and spare him! Now we're all doomed!" He frowned, his teeth gritted together at the boy's question.

"Wow, you sure are mad for me doing the right thing...You are mad, right?" He was trying to lighten everything up, but wasn't doing so well at it.

"Mad?! I'm not just mad boy. I'm furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" He sputtered, looking like he was ready to deck him. The king shook his head and growled, turning around and walking forwards. Kirby raced after him, he could almost see the rage simmering around Dedede in fiery waves.

All Kirby could think as they made their way across the rainbow bridge was that he was glad Meta Knight wasn't there, for he would've chewed him up and spat him back out. Dedede may be livid at him, but he had to say something to him.

"Why are you still mad for? You had no problems with stealing food, even though you broke the Star Rod to protect Dream Land from Nightmare." He bumped into the king's back, stumbling backwards before he caught himself. He almost didn't catch what he said, due to how quiet he was. And that was unusual since he was always so stinking loud all the time.

"Me stealing the kingdom's food ain't nothing like what Dark Matter did. I did that on my free will, but being controlled by something and not being able to do anything about it? That's...a fate worse than death." He shivered at this, and then looked down at him. "And don't you _dare_ compare me to Dark Matter again! I don't possess innocent creatures, or kill and destroy just because no one wanted to be my friend! All so called friends will do to ya kid is this: They will use ya and then stab you in the back."

Kirby winced at this, for he was a happy child that really didn't understand how cruel the universe could be at times. "Don't you worry, if things do go to slag...I'll fix it! Just like what happened with Nightmare! You'll see!" He gave him a small smile, the king nodded at this.

"You better hope things don't come to that kid." Due to them talking, they had already crossed it and they were now back at his castle. "And..well...this is something I don't do often, so don't you go spewing this to everybody ya hear? About Dark Matter...I uh...guess I have to thank ya for saving me from him. But don't think for one second I'm going to be all buddy buddy with ya!" He snorted, his eye twitching at the boy's smile.

"Don't you-Hey! I charge a heavy fine for hugging! And you shouldn't be in the first place!" He growled as he tried to unsuccessfully pry the child off of him.

Even though things may go to the Underworld in a handbasket, and he may have screwed things up with sparing Dark Matter...he will fix it. Who knows? Maybe he can help change the creature, and help him see the error of his ways? But if not...well at least he has King Dedede and his other friends to help him out.

With enough determination Kirby knew he could do anything that he sets his mind to, no matter what the odds were.

* * *

A/N: This can be the start of an AU of the Dark Matter Trilogy aka Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. I mean, aside from Gooey can ya'll imagine the Dark Matter that shows up in DL 2 and 3 becoming your ally? But enough of my rambling, I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
